


Leaking Under Blacklight

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grimmauld Place, Imagination, M/M, Muggle Drinks, Nightclub, POV Third Person, PWP, Plot What Plot, Sneaking Out, Teasing, Teddy is a dancer, Teddy moved in as an adult, based on a tumblr prompt, godfather/godson, harry - Freeform, harry finds out, lighting, muggle clubs, no real touching, pretty boy, stripclub, striptease, teddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: Prompt: Stripteasing.Revised Prompt: Teddy keeps sneaking out. Harry want's to know why.(Teddy is a club worker. Harry is yet to find this out. But what happens when he's confronted with this side of Teddy for the first time?)





	Leaking Under Blacklight

**Author's Note:**

> I read "A Working Night" By Anonymous and this is heavily based on that (please check it out it's much better than whatever this is).   
> This work does not have a beta so excuse, spelling, grammar and general errors because I'm a shitty human that doesn't re-read some of the terrible things I write. Enjoy!

Teddy Remus Lupin slipped down the side street supposedly unnoticed. Orange leaves danced around his feet as he pulled his coat tighter to his chest. Although it was only late July, a chill crept into his bones, un-easing him slightly.  
As he stepped out into the light of a waxing moon, he turned, hearing the snap of a twig behind him. Nothing. He shook his head and scowled at the alleyway behind him before turning his attention back to his point of interest.  
As he stepped closer, into the intense glow of the strip's lights almost nothing gave away his nervousness and anticipation for the show. Almost nothing. If you squinted, you'd be able to notice his shock of blue hair flickering along with the strobes of the club. The fuchsia and teal stretching across the wide expanse of intersection that separated Teddy from his current workplace.  
With a single, uncaring glance, Teddy made his way across the road, not noticing his pursuer, who was just a few feet behind him. 

 

Harry had heard his Godson sneak out every night for the past week. He'd thought about confronting him about it - even when he did broach the subject, it was awkward enough for him to want to never ask again. It was at the breakfast table on Wednesday, while Teddy was elbow deep in his second stack of pancakes. He tried his best to ignore the love bite that was directly under his ear, to no avail. He kept staring at it, wanting to murder the person who gave it. Teddy was so fragile. Harry just couldn't imagine his angel of a godson doing anything remotely promiscuous. He was Harry's. Only Harry's.  
"So, what do you do after I settle down?" He tried to pass it off as mere curiosity, but Teddy just managed to have the good grace to blush, while avoiding the question completely.  
Harry shook his head of his indecent thoughts as he cleared the table, but it didn't stop him glancing at Teddy now and then.  
By Saturday, Harry had had enough. As soon as he heard the lock downstairs click softly into place he pulled the invisibility cloak over his head. Before he could think things through properly, he was out the door.  
He stepped on a twig as Teddy came to a halt outside the towns one and only infamous club. "Edward Remus Lupin." He whispered, his voice catching in the wind. "You devil"

 

Teddy found the back entrance unlocked, thankfully. He knew he was early, but he couldn't risk the still messy haired Gryffindor walking in on him packing earlier. He never went out in his club clothes, especially as the establishment was Muggle owned.  
Throwing his bag in the dressing room with multiple others, Teddy wandered over the bar to get himself a drink. All the lights were on, bathing everything in a sickening yellow colour.  
"Hey Ted". A bright voice, to match bright, Hazel was cleaning out glasses as she greeted him. "Wow, you don't look like you've slept for a week". She was half right, and the lighting wasn't doing him any favours. He told her as much.  
Hazel pushed her blonde locks into a messy bun. "I'll come in back with you in a bit to do your make-up. Drink?" She immediately pulled a pint glass from above her and he smiled gratefully. He was awful at make-up and he definitly needed a few drinks in him before the night was over. She knew him so well.  
"I'll see you in five-ish minutes?"  
Teddy wiped beer froth from his mouth and stood up to get changed.  
Hazel walked in as Teddy was pulling his crop-top over his head. She laughed. "The collar should come last Ted."  
His brow furrowed as she unclasped the diamonte collar and started applying foundation over his face and neck. "Why?"  
"To hide that purple hickie near your ear."  
Oh. How long had that been there. Teddy gulped. Whatever. The alcohol helped suppress the small butterflies he still got. It also helped him see his clients in a netter light.  
He wondered briefly what Harry would think of all this before his fellow dancers came swirling out of the dressing room. Suddenly Teddy was caught up in a flurry of bodies and he didn't have to think anymore. 

 

As the lights dimmed, Harry made himself comfortable in a patrons chair. He'd spent the last half an hour skulking around the strip joint before making his way to the upholstered armchairs near the stage. If Teddy was doing this, he might as well keep an eye on him.  
Running his hand over his face, Harry sank into the plush red leather, but not before very nearly knocking his glasses off his nose.  
Soft music drifted around the club, slowly it swirled under the floorboards and in Harry's ears. He sank deeper into the armchair, only startled out of his haze when a spotlight flickered on at the far end of the catwalk.  
"Drink, Sir?" A girl in fishnets and a pleated skirt bent a little too close to his ear. He shuddered and took a glass, gingerly placing it in between his thighs. He willed her to go away. Instead, she moved closer. "I noticed you staring at Ted." Shit. Harry had forgotten he'd taken the cloak off once the room got too humid for him. "He's quite the man. Attractive, y'know."  
Harry quirked his eyebrow but he wasn't sure the girl noticed. He turned his head back to the stage, almost to eager to drink in the sight that was about to be laid before him. 

 

The lights were glaring as Teddy swung his hips in a slow, sultry sway in time to some Ariana Grande song. His jeans were low on his hips, creeping lower as he reached the front of the stage. Eventually, he got near enough to the front as he could, relishing the early tips.  
Teddy rolled his hips, the beat moving through him like water as he slipped his jeans down his thighs. Throwing a haughty look at his already encapsulated audience, Teddy turned around, stepping out of his trousers. He dropped, ass blatantly displayed to his audience. His cock was pressed tightly against his boxer briefs, almost transparent thanks to the luminance from above.  
Teddy's eyes scanned the audience before they dipped, lashes low and sultry.  
"Shit" he muttered under his breath as he caught sight of Harry Potter, the boy who lived, rutting against his hand, not-so-subtly. "Harry Potters cock. That must be what he used to kill Voldemort" Teddy murmured as he slowly dragged his tongue along his full bottom lip. He was obviously a lot bigger than Teddy, as he bucked into his hand, relieving some of the tension that Teddy felt rush through him.  
Sweat was dripping down his abdomen as Teddy left his crop-top behind him. Teddy ran his hands down his chest, purposefully missing his erect cock. He needed some friction. Dropping to the floor, Teddy ground his clothed erection into the tile to get some relief.  
He imagined his godfather leaving bruises on his pelvis, leaving his bones aching and him needy. The collar flashed under the penetrating glare of the lights above. He needed Harry to just grab him from behind and take him, right here, right now. Hard and fast. Teddy wanted to forget his own name as he writhed underneath Harry. God he needed to come so badly, it was almost unbearable.  
Teddy left the stage with his hair matted and pre-come leaking onto the stage. He bit his tongue giddily. Hopefully he wouldn't be reprimanded.


End file.
